Echoes Of the Heart
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: As Fives mourns the loss of his brother, Echo, a Mando woman shows up in his life to provide him comfort. Will she be able to help heal the hole left behind by his dead brother. Now I know it's not a good summary, but please give it a chance.


_**I want to thank Jess Marilyn for inspiring me to write this with Aliit and Vencuyan. I hope all of you enjoy! I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or wording mistakes! I do not own anything except for what I create! Thank you and God Bless! **_

**Lower Levels of Coruscant, A few days after the rescue on Lola Sayu**

Buzzing lights, loud music, and the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth. Fives tried everything to distract himself from Echo. Inevitably that led to him hitting a few bars, and having a few drinks. Not that he didn't already do that with Echo, but he was indulging into the more seedier ones. Fives shook his head. _There I go again! This drink is throwing me through a loop. _

Fives took another sip at his shot. The liquid hitting him with so much intensity he had to squint his eyes.

Behind him several twillek girls were dancing on miniature stages, and a few other female species hitting on some male guests. At one point a Zeltron girl had come up to Fives, attempting to be flirtatious, but he clearly expressed he wasn't interested. He couldn't help that he was drunk. _I just want my mind away from Echo. _

Even with the added pressure of the alcohol Fives couldn't stop thinking about his closest brother. After everything they went through together, their squad went through together, he was the last one standing. The last one actually alive. _First Droidbait, then Cutup, Hevy, and now Echo. Why Echo though!? He was the closest thing I had to an actual family! _The worst part were the dreams. Now every time he shut his eyes he couldn't get the image of a burnt helmet rolling toward his feet, or that handprint on his chest plate. _Why can't fate just leave things alone?! Everything was fine up until now! Now here I am, drinking, trying to pretend neither the war or myself don't exist._

Fives had finally decided he had had enough. He was getting a little too drunk. As soon as he tipped the bartender he got out of there.

If it wasn't the drinks that distracted them, it was his walks through the streets. It was relaxing to actually be moving around and not be clumped up in the barracks. Fives finally was able to take Echo off his mind and simply stroll along.

That was until he noticed two stragglers following him. A Rodian and a Kwalren. He didn't know if it was because he was drunk that he was antsy or if thy really did mean harm.

Occasionally a clone got jumped by a war protestor. Fives had seen clones come in injured from a beating plenty of times. Some people just thought violence was the answer.

Fives tried to act like he didn't notice them following. Then he saw an upcoming alley way and thought maybe he'd lose them there. So he turned into the alley. After taking a couple more turns he looked behind him. They were gone. Fives breathed a sigh of relief, but when he turned around they were right in front of him.

"Where do you think your going?" The Rodian asked.

Fives backed up a step from them. "I'm just going about business."

That made them laugh. "What business have you got being down here. You don't belong here!" The Rodian pushed at his chest plate, and Fives realized that he hadn't even seen the Kwalren move behind him.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let me through." Fives said.

That only made them laugh more. "Why should we let you pass?" The Kwalren asked.

"Yeah, it's not like you've got somewhere to be." When the Rodian walked forward the Kwalren pushed him toward the Rodian. "Aren't you going to do something? Or is that not in your programming?"

That hurt! Fives always thought of himself as an actual person, that's what his squad believed, what 99 had always said. He hated being called a droid.

"Aww! I think Soldier Boy actually has feelings." The Kwalren said. The Rodian only continued to laugh at him.

By now Fives was sandwhiched in between them. He didn't know what to do. Unless one of them tried to hurt him he couldn't really do anything. So he just stood there, wondering if weather or not he might actually have to fight.

"Hey!" A mechanical female voice shouted. Fives looked behind him and notice a Mandalorian woman in blah and white armor. "Lay off struts!" She shouted again.

"You stay out of this Tasha!" The Kwalren shouted.

"Cool your shebs Cadus! You too Brosk!" The Rodian rolled her eye at the woman, and then just like that walked away. Same as the Kwalren. The Mando woman, supposedly named Tasha was now right beside him. "_Di'kuts_ them! You alright _ner vod_?"

Fives understood what she was saying, many of the clones new _Mandoa _at the request of Jango Fett, what surprised Fives was the amount of concern he heard in her voice."No I'm fine. Thank you ma'am!" He was just starting to walk away, but then she stopped him.

"You sure? If there's some place you need to be I can-" "No ma'am. Thank you!" Fives hurriedly walked away. Despite that he was grateful for her help he was uncomfortable. The amount of concern she portrayed was shocking. Fives had been around civvies before, and no one, except his brothers, actually acted like they cared about him.

It was most likely just a one time experience though.

Fives just brushed the whole thing off, and continued walking.

_**I understand if this seems a bit scruffy, it was kind of hard to write. I hope all of you liked it though! Please leave polite and inspirational reviews! Thank you and God Bless!**_

_Vocab: _

_Shebs - Backside _

_Di'kut - Moron _

_Ner Vod - My Brother _


End file.
